dndheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
King Stevenson Agrondei V
=Quote= "I long for those days where we would roam the countryside, James. I miss those days dearly." - Stevenson during a private conversation with Sir Alfonze on the night he was murdered. =Appearance= King Stevenson is a human that is twenty five years old. He has long flowing blonde hair that is kept and held underneath the Crown of Aurion; a golden plated head piece encrusted with blue and red rubies. He wears the royal half plate armor, and a shoulder piece with a long red cape. The clothes he wears underneath range from traditional blue garments to traditional yellow garments. =Personality= His personlity seemed to be that of a free spirit held back by responsibility. He always wants to do the right thing, but worries that he may not make the right desicion. Anxiety is his common enemy. =Backstory= Stevenson Agrondei the Fifth was the heir to the throne of Aurion, next to his father King Arthur Agrondei the Second. During his younger years he would spend his time adventuring with his good friend James Alfonze. Together they would explore many dangerous areas and fight monsters. Times would change eventually, as James Alfonze was recognized for his prowess in martial warfare and promoted to Royal Guard to protect the Royal Family during hard times. They would still explore together, but because of his position of responsibility he would need to stay within the vicinity of the king more and more often; which in turn meant that Prince Stevenson would need to remain in the palace. Suddenly and without warning, King Arthur Agrondei was killed by an assassin that remains unknown to this day; and Stevenson, being his only known heir, would soon be crowned king of the realm at age twenty. Not prepared for the responsibility of a king, he would study fast on state craft and military. However, new problems would soon arise as the plague would hit the city and the rest of the land. Threatened with total collapse of the entire population, he would succumb to looking for outside help. To that, the elven kingdoms of the east would answer that call. Clerics of Corellon would appear in exchange for diplomatic control of many layers in the Gabadon government. Whatever it meant, whatever it costed, the people must be saved. This process would ease the infection rate for three years until it would skyrocket. Dark clouds would spell the population's doom, and terror spread throughout the country. With no cure insight, and the world looking at him for answers, King Stevenson would hold back the sheer agonizing anxiety and continue with the face of someone compitent to prevent complete anarchy. And then, a miracle. A group known as the Red Hawks would end the plague and save the Kingdom of Gabadon. Needing to meet these heroes in person, he opened the court to them and would give them anything they would ask for. Hearing them only ask for solutions to even more problems that he had neglected (the growing crime syndicates control over the city, the war between the two rivaling elf and orc households he failed to prevent), shook him sincerly; as even in a time of triumph, he had failed his people. He promised to make a change to better the lives of everyone. He concentrated everything he had on solving the plague, and now he would spread he focus on making the life of a commoner that much more meaningful , safe, and enjoyable. He gave full control of the law to his trusted friend and right hand, Sir Alfonze, and through his work most of the crime syndicates would become aprehended. These means of dealing justice had neglected city law, but little were complaining other than the guilty. In the winter of that year, he would be approached by Sir Alfonze multiple times to take control of the government instead of continuing to spread it through untrustworthy nobles, however King Stevenson would stay true to his father's wishes, believing that having representation from all walks of life partake in the desicion making did nothing but good for everyone. Soon, he would be killed by an assassin known as the Al Kahzar who stole his heart to do some dark ritual involving heart magic. It is assumed by Lord Kelran that he is still alive, and inorder to bring him back the Red Hawks must retrieve his heart.